Entre o amor e guerra
by TatayaBlack
Summary: SONGFIC! Cont. de Como pode um anjo partir meu coração. A guerra segue seu rumo. Gina encontra Draco ferido, seus sentimentos reacendem. Será possível amar em tempos de ódio?


**Disclaimer: Ngm aki pertence a mim! Mas eu não vou entrar em depressão por causa disso. **

**Gênero: **Song Fic

**Autora: **Tataya Black

**Música: **Do you know where you're going to? - Mariah Carey

**N/A1: **Essa song é continuação de Como Pode Um Anjo Partir Meu Coração, não é necessariamente preciso ler a primeira song para entender essa, mas é aconselhável para entrar no clima da história.

Entre o Amor e a Guerra

Acabar um relacionamento é uma coisa muito difícil, agora acabar um relacionamento quando ainda se ama muito uma pessoa é algo quase insuportável. Mas as vezes a gente tem que escolher entre o que a gente quer, e o que é melhor para a gente. Gina optou pelo o que era melhor para ela.

Ela sempre soube que um dia ia ter que escolher, só não pensava que seria tão cedo. Quando iniciou seu namoro com Draco, ela queria apenas ficar ao lado dele, não importava quem ele era, e se suas famílias eram rivais, o importante era que ele era dela.

No fundo Gina sempre achou que ele lutaria ao seu lado nessa guerra estúpida, mas não foi bem isso que ele escolheu. Quando ele lhe contou seus planos, Gina simplesmente não pode acreditar, ela era mesmo muito ingênua se pensava que ele ia largar tudo por ela. Gina sentiu que tudo que havia vivido, tudo que havia sentido, não era nada perto das ambições do namorado. Então ela o deixou ali, com seus planos sujos.

Gina decidiu seguir sua vida, dar um novo rumo. Lutaria pelo o que acreditava e venceria. Teria uma família feliz ao lado de alguém que realmente a amasse e respeitasse, mas principalmente, alguém que a merecesse. Encontrou em Harry o companheiro em quem poderia se apoiar, não o amava ele sabia, mas aprenderia a gostar dele como ele merecia.

Mas infelizmente ninguém pode matar um amor. Não se diz ao coração, ame este, desame aquele. Seria muito bom se pudéssemos mandar nos sentimentos, seriamos livres. Mas o amor, ele te sela, ele te prende ao ser amado de uma forma que nada nem ninguém consegue desprender. Somente ele, o próprio amor, pode desatar o nó que une dois corações apaixonados, mas apenas quando ele quiser, e nós ficamos a mercê desse sentimento lindo, mas que muito faz sofrer. E ninguém nunca será feliz por completo se não encontrar seu amor de verdade, e será infeliz aquele que encontrar o amor e deixa-lo ir.

Gina sabia que nunca seria feliz longe de Draco. Já haviam se passado três anos desde que tudo tinha terminado entre eles, a guerra ainda estava em curso, e Draco era um comensal.

Eles fizeram escolhas diferentes, mas o destino os colocou novamente frente a frente. Agora era a hora de descobrir se o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, ainda existia, ou se o nó do amor foi desatado pelo tempo e pelo ódio depositado naqueles jovens corações durante a guerra.

Gina era enfermeira no Sant Mungus, em um plantão durante uma noite de sexta-feira, ela ficou responsável pela ala dos feridos de guerra. Na última maca a direita algo lhe chamou a atenção, estava desacordado um rapaz de cabelos loiros platinados, com um corte profundo no tórax. Ela o reconheceu instantaneamente, e começou a cuidar do ferimento. Enquanto cuidava de Draco ela pensava na quão a vida dele podia ser diferente, que talvez tenha sido ela o motivo dele estar ali, tão ferido. Talvez se ela tivesse tentado fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

_Do you know where you're going to?_

_(Você sabe para onde está indo?) _

_Do you like the things that life is showing you? _

_(Você gosta das coisas que a vida está te mostrando?) _

_Where are you going to? Do you know? _

_(Para onde você está indo? Você sabe?) _

_Do you get what you're hoping for, _

_(Você consegue aquilo que está esperando,) _

_When you look behind you there's no open door? _

_(Quando olha para trás de si e não tem nenhuma porta aberta?) _

_What are you hoping for? Do you know? _

_(O que você está esperando? Você sabe?) _

Draco permaneceu uma semana desacordado, o ferimento já estava cicatrizado mas ele esporadicamente vinha tendo uma febre alta, por isso ainda era mantido sob os cuidados meticulosos de Gina, que não o deixava sozinho por muito tempo, ela havia tomado a responsabilidade da vida dele para si, como se tentasse desfazer o mal que achava ter causado na vida de Draco.

Quando finalmente Draco acordou, Gina sentiu que seu coração ia sair pela boca. Mas foi tudo diferente, Draco a olhou como se estivesse admirando um anjo, durante alguns momentos foi apenas assim que os dois se comunicaram, com o olhar. Todo o amor que um sentia pelo outro renascia dentro do peito deles. Era como se eles estivessem voltando no tempo e revivendo o amor na sua forma mais pura. Aquele olhar era como se fosse o primeiro olhar, eles re-descobriam um ao outro.

_Once we were standing still in time, _

_(Uma vez nós estivemos parados no tempo,) _

_chasing the fantasies that filled our minds. _

_(Perseguindo as fantasias que preenchiam nossas mentes.) _

_You knew how I loved you, but my spirit was free_

_(Você sabia como eu te amava, mas meu espírito estava livre,) _

_Laughing at the questions that you once asked of me. _

_(Rindo das questões que você outrora me perguntou.) _

Mas um barulho vindo de fora quebrou o contato visual dos dois, e os fez voltar a realidade. A triste realidade, onde cada um estava de um lado diferente. Ele provavelmente seria preso e levado para azkaban, ela continuaria ali ajudando os feridos da guerra.

Nenhum um dos dois pronunciou uma só palavra. Ela se aproximou dele para verificar a temperatura, o contato das peles fez com que os dois estremecessem. Os olhos foram de novo encontrados, e o pensamento de Gina era como fora possível o garoto que ela amou ter se transformado um Comensal da Morte. E como também era possível esse temido comensal aparentar ser apenas o garoto que ela amou.

_Do you know where you're going to? _

_(Você sabe para onde está indo?) _

_Do you like the things that life is showing you? _

_(Você gosta das coisas que a vida está te mostrando?) _

_Where are you going to? Do you know? _

_(Para onde você está indo? Você sabe?) _

Ela decidiu se retirar do quarto, não podia deixar seus sentimentos falarem mais alto, aquele não era o momento de uma conversa entre eles, pelo menos não havia sido assim que Gina imaginara reencontrar Draco. Mas ele não a deixou sair, ele pediu para ficasse, não deixaria a oportunidade ser jogada pela janela. As coisas não tinham que ser sempre do jeito que Gina imaginava, ela não era mais uma menininha que brinca de faz de conta, ela cresceu, ela tinha que encarar a realidade da forma que ela é. Tudo foi jogado fora uma vez, e não deveria ser jogado de novo. Não se pode idealizar tudo de uma maneira perfeita, a vida tem suas barreiras, seus obstáculos, e se tem que passar por eles de frente e não pula-los. Da primeira vez Gina pulou. E Draco a deixou pular. Mas dessa vez ele ia segura-la pelo braço se fosse preciso, ele ia faze-la ficar. Porque ele queria faze-la feliz.

Agora chegara a hora para os dois recomeçarem.

_Now looking back at all we've planned, _

_(Agora olhando para trás, para tudo que planejamos,) _

_We let so many dreams just slip through our hands. _

_(Nós deixamos tantos sonhos simplesmente escorregarem através de nossas mãos) _

_Why must we wait so long before we'll see, _

_(Por quê devemos esperar tanto antes de percebermos) _

_How sad the answers to those questions can be? _

_(Como podem ser tristes as respostas para aquelas questões?) _

Os anos que ficaram separados, trouxeram dor e sofrimento para o coração dos dois. A guerra fazia cada vez mais mortos. Gina socorria muitos dos quais Draco feriu. Cada um de um lado, sofrendo calado. Vivendo uma guerra que nenhum dos dois pediu. Uma guerra que separou seus corpos mas nunca seus corações.

Num cenário como aquele era difícil pensar em futuro, pensar num amanhã ensolarado, pensar em ver a rosa desabrochar na primavera, em ver neve caindo na manhã de natal. Com seria possível amar?

_Do you know where you're going to? _

_(Você sabe para onde está indo?) _

_Do you like the things that life is showing you? _

_(Você gosta das coisas que a vida está te mostrando?) _

_Where are you going to? Do you know? _

_(Para onde você está indo? Você sabe?) _

_Do you get what you're hoping for, _

_(Você consegue aquilo que está esperando,) _

_When you look behind you there's no open door? _

_(Quando olha para trás de si e não tem nenhuma porta aberta?) _

_What are you hoping for? Do you know? _

_(O que você está esperando? Você sabe?) _

Mas o amor não escolhe cenário, ele não percebe se o tempo é de paz ou de guerra, ele simplesmente acontece. Ele é aquele sentimento que gosta de pregar uma peça nos corações das pessoas, porque ele pode te fazer sofrer, mas ele é o mensageiro da verdadeira felicidade. E a felicidade é um presente que está dentro de cada coração, basta esperar que a pessoa certa chegue e desembrulhe o presente para que se possa compartilha-lo.

Fim

**N/A2: **Queria agradecer as pessoas que comentaram a outra song, principalmente a Inis que foi quem pediu a continuação. Então essa é p/ vc!  
Também queria agradecer a minha amiga Stephanie que me deu o título dessa song, e ficou no telefone comigo direto enquanto eu lia a song p/ ela ver se estava boa.  
Ah! Vou agradecer também meu namoradinho, pq foi ele que me deu o clima dessa song. Um grande obrigada a quem leu essa song, e se quiser comentar :   
Valew  
Tataya :)


End file.
